Raging Hormones
by Jayd Roze
Summary: LEMON! Some fluff. Oneshot. IchiHime, with implied RenRuki. Rawr. Please review! Revised 8/1/08. Epilogue added 12/22/08.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first smutfic. I was inspired by AngelCat HellFire's story "Known Secrets of an Unusual Kind," which made me all happy in the pants. Sorry if this is choppy, I wrote it all in one day. Please review!

(8/1/08 – Revised slightly)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I just like using the characters for my twisted fantasies. Bwahaha.

"Thank you for walking me home, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said shyly as the two stopped at the stairs that led up to her apartment.

Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly, his hands shoved into his pockets. "No worries." He kicked a pebble. "Gotta watch out for those hollows, ya know?"

Orihime smiled brightly. "Yeah, you're right." She fidgeted slightly, thinking of something to say. "That was an awesome movie, wasn't it?"

It hadn't exactly been a date. Tatsuki and Chad had come to the movies also; it had been a friendly gathering. Ichigo had offered to walk Orihime home after the movie, and neither teen felt like saying good night yet. Not while they were still alone together.

"Uh, yeah." Ichigo grimaced inwardly. The movie had been ok, from what he saw. Or rather, it would have been pretty good if the hormonally charged couple sitting a few rows down from them hadn't kept distracting him. Orihime was lucky that she was virtually oblivious to everything.

"My favorite part was when the robots disguised as humans invaded New York City." She explained excitedly. "Their disguises were so bad! But no one noticed because everyone's weird in New York City! And when they found out, it was too late!" Orihime hunched over, curled her hands into claws, and contorted her face into an ugly scowl. She was imitating the robots in their humanoid disguises.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. She was so adorable. So purely, childishly adorable. Who knew that a girl with all those womanly good looks and curves could be so cute and innocent? Orihime giggled as well, and then straightened up and fidgeted some more. She didn't want him to leave yet.

"Would you like to come in for some tea, Kurosaki-kun?" She offered. Ichigo glanced at his watch. It was still relatively early, and there wasn't any school tomorrow.

"Sure." Why not? Secretly, he didn't want to leave yet. He was enjoying Orihime's company, and tonight she seemed particularly alluring. Whether it was her thin, creamy pink cashmere sweater that softly accentuated her breasts, or if it was the way she wore her hair with a few bangs hanging over her eyes, he just couldn't tell. Or maybe it was just her. Maybe she'd always been this beautiful, and he was just figuring it out.

Orihime started up the steps with Ichigo close behind.

"_Hey King, fall back a little. I wanna see her panties."_ Ichigo's inner hollow piped up. He was referring, of course, to the relatively short black pleated skirt Orihime was wearing. At his angle, he could see almost to the tops of her smooth thighs.

"_Shut up, you perv."_ Ichigo reddened slightly, and quickly looked away once he realized he was staring at her bouncing ass.

Orihime fumbled with her key for a few moments as she struggled to unlock the door.

"Sometimes the lock sticks," she explained, and finally got it open. Ichigo followed her into the apartment and they both kicked off their shoes. He watched admiringly as she bounded girlishly off to the kitchen to heat up some water.

"Mind if I use your bathroom?" Ichigo asked, feeling a slight urgency in his lower abdomen. Thinking back, the popcorn was okay, but the three mondo-size sodas may have been a bit much.

"Go ahead!" Orihime chimed from the kitchen, as she placed the kettle on the stove. She opened the cabinet and reached up to where she kept the cups. A pale sliver of skin peeked out from under the bottom of her sweater, and Ichigo felt his gaze linger as he headed towards the bathroom. His inner hollow growled hungrily.

"_Oh, the things I'd do to that hot body…"_ It mused.

"_Shut up."_ Ichigo retorted internally, as he lifted the toilet seat and unzipped his pants. _"She's innocent. I could never do that stuff to her."_

"_She probably isn't as innocent as you think she is,"_ the hollow chuckled. Ichigo sighed as he finished emptying his bladder. He flushed the toilet and zipped up his pants, figuring the best way to deal with his hollow at the moment was to ignore it. _"I bet she's real naughty in bed."_ The hollow continued to jibe. _"Hey, are you ignoring me?"_

Ichigo didn't answer as he washed his hands. A faint throbbing presented itself over his left eye. His hollow wasn't going to be ignored. Though the headache was surely the cause of his nagging hollow, a few pills for good measure couldn't hurt.

"Inoue!" He called out, "Do you have any aspirin?"

"It's in the mirror cabinet!" He heard her call back. The tea kettle whistled and then died down as it was removed from the stove.

Ichigo pulled open the hinged mirror and stared blankly at the four shelves fully stocked with a colorful array of bottles, vials, jars, and squeeze tubes of differing shapes, sizes, and colors. Why girls needed so many beauty products, he would never understand.

"Where?" He shouted back, after briefly and fruitlessly scanning over the shelves.

"On the top shelf!"

Ichigo looked again, but without avail. He was afraid to touch or move anything, for fear that the whole over-stocked shelf would come crashing down.

"I don't see it!"

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened a crack. Seeing that Ichigo was fully dressed and decent, Orihime came in. Ichigo was leaning with his hands planted on either side of the sink, staring intently at the top shelf as if he expected the supposed pill bottle to materialize in front of his eyes. Orihime giggled.

"It's right here, in the back." Orihime stood on her toes next to Ichigo, reaching up to the top shelf. Her breast brushed against his arm, and Ichigo felt his skin prickle.

"_Do it."_ If Ichigo's inner hollow was sitting in a chair, he'd be on the edge of it. _"Do it, you know you want to."_ The spot Orihime was grasping at was just out of her reach, and she inched closer to Ichigo, inadvertently pushing the side of her breast against his arm as she fished out the intended bottle.

"_She so fucking wants you. Just fucking do it!"_ Ichigo suddenly noticed that his annoying headache was gone.

"Here!" Orihime held the aspirin bottle up proudly, as she shut the cabinet. Her soft mounds were no longer in contact with Ichigo, but his heart was pounding in his throat. It was time to make his move. He turned away from the counter top and the next thing he knew, his hands were on Orihime's waist.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She exclaimed surprisedly, dropping the pill bottle in the sink. He gently pushed her backwards, until she was leaning against the towel rack. Two thick terry cloth towels cushioned her. Ichigo leaned in, propping his elbows on the wall above her shoulders. Their faces were dangerously close. Orihime was staring up at Ichigo with astonishment in her eyes as she bit at her lower lip. The seemingly harmless nibble was driving Ichigo's hollow mad with lust.

"You are such a fucking tease, you know? I just can't take it anymore." Ichigo said quietly, as Orihime stared into his wild expression. After a few moments, a small grin played upon her lips and she averted her gaze.

"Well, you know how long I've been trying to get you to notice me?" She responded coyly, and added quietly, "As more than a friend?" Her voice, along with that playful little smirk sent Ichigo's head spinning. It pushed him over the edge, and he couldn't hold back anymore.

Ichigo pressed his mouth to hers, deeply inhaling her sweet, tangy scent. It was intoxicating. Her glossed, soft lips parted invitingly and their tongues mingled and danced about each other's mouths. Ichigo's inner hollow whooped and cheered. They finally pulled away from each other, panting heavily.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime said breathlessly.

"Ichigo." He corrected. She beamed a smile that made his knees weak.

"I've loved you for such a long time. I was so shy, I didn't know how to tell you. And all the while I thought you were in love with Rukia, so I tried dropping little hints here and there." She averted her gaze again. "I can't believe you're actually here. I can't believe this is happening." Her small hands rested on his heaving chest.

"I've loved you too, for a while." Ichigo confessed, blushing slightly. He always stumbled over his feelings when he was actually talking about them. "I… I just never really acknowledged it. I guess I was afraid, Keigo was always telling me you were out of my league. I guess I could see how you thought Rukia and I had a thing, but we didn't. I guess everyone assumed we had a thing." He laughed. "But I'm over being dense about it. I've come to terms with my feelings for you." A genuine smile spread across his face that made Orihime's heart leap up in her chest. Her dream had come true. Prince Charming had come for his princess. Now all that was waiting was the happily ever after. But for now, they were making out in her bathroom.

How romantic.

Orihime clutched at the white cotton of Ichigo's t-shirt and boldly pulled his body against hers for another passion-filled kiss. She moaned softly into his mouth as she felt his swelling need press against her pelvis. Ichigo found the sound incredibly hot, and he felt his pants growing uncontrollably tight. Orihime pushed him back against the counter, and the two stumbled slightly. Ichigo flipped her around and lifted her up, seating her right on front of the sink. She ran her fingers through his unruly orange hair, and pulled him towards her. They kissed feverishly.

Ichigo ran his rough hands over her thighs, and slowly up her skirt. The sensation of his calluses against her smooth skin sent shivers up Orihime's spine. Ichigo gyrated his hardness into the side of the counter as his hands snaked around the edges of her thin panties to the round firmness of her ass.

Orihime tugged upwards at the edge of Ichigo's shirt, wordlessly urging him to remove it. He quickly obliged, and tossed it somewhere on the floor. She gazed deliciously upon his battle-scarred and muscular torso for a moment, running her hands over it. The feel of her nails against his skin made him quiver, and he yanked gently but impatiently at the edges of her sweater. Putting her arms up, she allowed Ichigo to slide the sweater off over her head. Orihime's hair fell about her ample breasts and her white, lacy bra.

"_Touch them."_ Ichigo's hollow urged. _"Grab them. Squeeze them. God, just fucking do something!"_

Ichigo, reached for her breasts, but Orihime stopped him.

"_Why?!"_

She un-clasped her bra and tossed it to the floor. Her naked breasts jiggled hypnotizingly.

"_YES!!"_

"Well?" Orihime giggled.

"Wow…" Ichigo cupped and massaged them. The feeling of her supple breasts in his hands was heavenly. They were so pliable and warm, and her hard nipples were just begging to be sucked on. He was close to coming in his pants, as he rubbed himself subtly and unconsciously against the side of the counter. They kissed a few more times, and Orihime started to undo his belt buckle. His inner hollow was dancing.

"I-I've never done this before." Ichigo confessed as he took a step back, blushing horribly.

"Me neither." Orihime bit her lip again.

"Are you sure you want to? I mean, I don't want to, you know, hurt you or anything." Ichigo scratched thoughtfully at the back of his head.

"Don't worry," she giggled, "You won't hurt me. That part isn't an issue."

Ichigo tensed up. What did she mean by that? Wasn't she a virgin? "But you said you—"

"I've never been with anyone." Orihime admitted, giggling nervously. "But I ah…" She averted her gaze abashedly and murmured, "I… masturbate." Her cheeks turned pink, and she brought her hands up to her face.

Ichigo's inner hollow chortled. _"I told you she's not that innocent!"_

The mental image Ichigo had of Orihime pleasuring herself re-inflated his desire tenfold. He ran his hands eagerly over her thighs.

"I want this." She whispered seductively, grabbing him by the belt loops and bringing his body between her legs. Her chest smooshed against his, and he grunted. "Do you?" She asked, before furtively licking at his lips.

"More than anything." Ichigo breathed as he ran his lips across hers. Now, if only he knew what to do next. He knew what he wanted to do, but what was the proper "etiquette" of foreplay? If only he'd actually paid attention when Keigo tried to show him his magazines…

Orihime saw the slight confusion on Ichigo's face and ran her fingers through his hair. She tugged lightly, guiding his face to her valley of the gods. He groped lustfully at her breasts and kissed them, occasionally sucking at her hard nipples.

Orihime groaned pleasurably and slipped a hand between her thighs. Ichigo stopped to watch as she massaged herself through her white panties, and he hungered for the moistness that was starting to seep through. His hands moved to the sides of her panties, and she adjusted herself on the counter as he pulled them off. They, too, were discarded to a corner of the bathroom.

Orihime leaned back as far as she could to allow him easier access. Ichigo pushed her skirt up to reveal her shaven goods. He softly touched at her moist opening, and she let out an appreciative noise. Pulling his hand away, he licked at the wetness on his fingers. It tasted good. Orihime grabbed Ichigo's wrist, and brought his hand back to her.

"Don't stop." She breathed, using her other hand to grope at the bulge in Ichigo's pants.

Ichigo dropped to his knees and snaked his hands around Orihime's thighs. He brought his face in close and licked tenaciously at her clit. The gesture sent a shudder throughout her body. Orihime threw her head back, and inadvertently smacked it against the mirror. Surprisingly, the mirror didn't crack.

"Ow…!" She groaned, rubbing the sore spot. Ichigo rose to his feet and took her head in his hands. With his help she slid off the counter, and her breasts bounced joyously as her feet alit on the floor. Orihime quickly recovered, and wasted no time in undoing Ichigo's belt buckle and unzipping his pants. He was amazed at her speed. His heart pounding, he quickly kicked off his jeans and black boxers as Orihime discarded her skirt. The bathroom floor was now littered with clothes.

"How about the shower?" Ichigo suggested lucratively, pressing his naked self against his equally naked love. Her skin was warm, and her crotch was warmer. He ached to be inside of her, to experience the feeling of sexual contact with someone so enticing.

"First…" Orihime pulled away and held up her index finger, then turned to the drawers under the cabinet and rummaged through one of them. She pulled out a condom, and handed it to him.

"You even have condoms?" Ichigo gawked incredulously. Seriously, this girl was prepared. Orihime blushed.

"They're actually Renji's." She tittered, and Ichigo nearly dropped the thing.

"Should I even ask?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well, he comes here with Rukia a lot, because they always get discovered when they stay over at the Urahara shop. And they can't… you know… when Rukia stays in your closet. So he dumped his supply here, for easy access." Orihime shrugged nonchalantly. Apparently, Shinigami having sex in her apartment wasn't something that fazed her too much. Ichigo figured it was best not to ask. He reluctantly applied the condom to his hard member, as Orihime leaned over the bathtub and turned the shower knobs.

Orihime carefully removed her hair pins and set them on the counter, then stepped into the steaming shower and beckoned to him through the transparent plastic curtain. Ichigo excitedly obliged, stumbling as he climbed into the tub.

Orihime was running the water through her hair, and the long strands clung to her wet curves. Ichigo's hands snaked around her waist and he drew her close. He clumsily pinned her against the wall, and she cautiously wrapped her legs around his waist. The hot shower pelted their bodies. She guided him to her opening, and he slowly pushed himself inside. She gasped and winced a little at the sudden pressure in her nether region. She'd expected the first bit to be uncomfortable, but wasn't aware there would be pain involved.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked with concern as he cupped the side of her face. Pleasure radiated from his groin and tingled through his body as her tightness squeezed around his member. He prayed it wouldn't end prematurely.

"I'm fine." She assured him, biting her lip. "It should get easier from here." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply as she rocked and angled her hips to initiate rhythm. Ichigo began to thrust instinctively. Orihime was right; it got easier and better as they got into it. He had her pressed against the wall as he kissed and sucked at her neck, looking up every so often to admire the euphoric look on her face. Her eyelids fluttered, her succulent lips were parted slightly, and a soft moan that bounced with the rhythm of him plunging into her escaped through her small mouth.

"Oh… oh god… Ichigo…" Orihime panted breathlessly, her voice rising.

"Orihime…" He grunted in reply.

"F-faster." She gasped through shallow breaths. Ichigo began to thrust faster, and he felt his groin coil as he neared his climax.

"Ahh! Unnh!" She screamed, arching against his body and clenching her fists around clumps of his hair.

"Oh… god!" He cried out as her walls constricted around him and he felt himself release.

They both fell limp, breathing heavily. Ichigo slid himself out of her and helped her down off the wall. He peeled off the condom, and tossed it in the trash can.

"That was amazing," Orihime gushed, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck and planting a smooch on his nose.

"You have no idea." He replied peacefully, curling his arms around his love and pulling her under the shower.

Once they were clean and dry, the unanimous decision was that Ichigo would sleep over. Since Renji and Rukia were back in Soul Society, no one would pester them. The small twin-size bed was a tight squeeze, but Ichigo didn't mind.

As they spooned, Orihime was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard a strange gurgle come from her lover. She turned over to see an uncharacteristic grin plastered on his face, and his eyes were completely black with yellow irises. She gasped, and it chuckled deviously.

"Now it's my turn…"


	2. Epilogue

Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who favorited and/or reviewed this story for your support. I'm glad you all liked it. I rather enjoyed writing it myself.

This story is, has been, and will always be a one-shot. I **will not** be writing a sequel or another chapter. Really, I'm just not that into hollow!rape.

_However_, I am not opposed to anyone else wanting to write a sequel if they want. In fact, I'm currently holding a contest to see who writes the best sequel. If you want in on it, all you have to do is write a sequel to my story no longer than one chapter, and publish it on . Mention my story somewhere in an author's note, and PM me with a link to your story.

There's no official deadline for this contest, but I'll give it about a month or so. Whichever story I like best will become the official "sequel" to **Raging Hormones**, and I'll link it from here.

While you're at it, please read and review my other Bleach stories. Thanks!


End file.
